The present invention pertains to a retractable roof top sign for automotive vehicles. It is particularly directed to vehicles used by law enforcement personnel. As is very well known, such vehicles are readily identifiable, even from substantial distances, by markings such as "Highway Patrol", "Sheriff", "Police", etc, as well as by the large roof mounted flasher lights or transverse flasher bars. Such lights or bars substantially alter the roof profiles and the general public has schooled itself to be constantly aware of the presence of such vehicles.
The use of unmarked vehicles by the law enforcement personnel has proven to be impractical because occupants of other vehicles particularly after dark, are hesitant to obey an order to "Stop", "Pull over" or the like when they are unable to identify either the vehicle or its occupants.
The main transverse sign is easily interchangeable in a frame with any of a variety of sign messages such as "Police", "Emergency", "slow down" "children", directional signs, etc., and in general police work, an officer can maintain a surprise advantage. For example, he may overtake a car in which the driver has commited a traffic violation, in a visably unmarked police car, and as he approaches the violator, the simple manipulation of switch means located in the driver compartment, on the dash board for example, will cause one or more official police signs to be erected with a flashing light bar.
In the sign retracted condition, the profile extends about two inches above the roof top and substantially blends into the contours thereof. In a modified form wherein the roof top is custom made with a recess sized for reception of the device, it will be completely invisible at a normal eye level.
The retractable roof top sign of the present invention is also applicable to many types of commercial vehicles such as taxi cabs, delivery vehicles and vehicles used for both business and private use, for example. In the retracted condition, the roof top structure presents a very low profile with the appearance of a roof top luggage rack and a person may use the vehicle as a family car without the identity of a commercial vehicle.
Therefore, one of the principal objects of the present invention is to provide a transverse roof top sign for a vehicle which is fully retractable from an exposed position to an inconspicuous position wherein it is not visible at a normal eye level to pedestrians or persons seated in other vehicles.
Another obvious object of the present invention is to provide a blinking flasher bar across the top of the transverse sign.
A further object of the invention is to provide a pair of longitudinally extending signs outwardly of the respective ends of the transverse sign which are operable by the movement of the transverse sign between retracted and upstanding positions.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a small electric gear motor in driving connection to the main transverse sign with switch means in the vehicle driver's compartment for selective operation of the gear motor to move the transverse sign between retracted and upright positions.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide front and rear light means directed on front and rear surfaces of the main transverse sign and electric switch means located adjacent to the gear motor switches in the driver's compartment.
Yet another object of the instant invention is to provide a plurality of easily interchangeable signs for fixed insertion into the main transverse sign frames.